


A Gentle Reminder

by DisgruntledMinion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dark, M/M, Psychological Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledMinion/pseuds/DisgruntledMinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because in the end, marriage is just like a contract. And when bound to a demon, it's impossible to have two contracts at the same time. They are possessive creatures after all. Seb/Ciel</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eien_Ni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_Ni/gifts).



Classical music floated through the air, winding through the room and its guest as the strings on the violin vibrated softly, adding to the soft playing of the piano. On the dance floor, couples twirled around each other's. The long, flowing dresses of females swirled and swished across the floor; the mass amount of fabric hiding their fancy shoes.

Their male partners guided them carefully across the floor, making sure to take the lead as they moved around the floor. They moved gracefully, their faces full of smiles and eyes shining with energy. The grand ballroom was decorated heavily, helping to accent the expensive dresses and suits as the dancers moved. Mixed in with the strong music, was the soft murmur that joined the chorus.

Words mixed and blurred together as those watching the dancers commented on the party, the music, the latest gossip. Anything to help spark a conversation, although there was nothing to complain about; the food was delicious, the decorations were beautiful, and the music was lively. As was expected from the Phantomhive family.

In all, it was the perfect party.

Or at least it was to the humans attending such a thing.

From the shadows, Sebastian watched as everyone moved around in a fluid waltz, keeping in time with the music. His eyes settled on the happy blond haired female that danced with her partner, her gaze warm and loving on his face. Such a sight made Sebastian scowl, if only because of the reasoning behind that smile.

In a week's time, Ciel was due to be married as he was now of age and tonight's party was being held in honor that celebration. It was a happy occasion for everyone, including himself to some degree and Sebastian hummed softly to himself as he retreated further into the shadows. The night was still young and he had things that had to be prepared before the morning broke over the horizon.

Everyone had given the Earl of Phantomhive their blessing and gifts, now it was time for Sebastian to give his own.

.:|A Gentle Reminder|:.

It was late by the time all the guests had gone home, hours after the party had first started and Ciel yawned as he walked up the steps. His body ached from all the dancing and he silently thanked Sebastian for making him take so many dance lessons. Without them, he would've made a fool of himself tonight.

He paused at the top of the steps, wondering where the demon butler was. Ciel hadn't seen him for most of the night and his curiosity was spiked. Sebastian hadn't uttered a foul word at all, as he had prepared for the party, even though Ciel knew his butler wasn't happy with it. Or the marriage for that matter.

When the news had been announced that Elizabeth and Ciel were to wed at the end of the month, Sebastian's eyes had narrowed briefly; the only physical sign that he didn't like the news. After that, the demon had remained cool and aloof for the rest of the day; completing his tasks without uttering a word and staying out of sight unless needed.

Ciel hadn't pushed to find out what was bothering Sebastian; he was above such things, but he did ponder the reaction. In the end, Sebastian never said a word on the subject and had planned an extravagant party, making sure that nothing but the best had been prepared for the big night.

Ciel had expected Sebastian to protest or find some way to make the party more interesting for himself, but everything had run smoothly. Nothing had gone wrong and people would be talking about the party for weeks to come. It had been the perfect Phantomhive party, minus the Phantomhive butler.

Scowling, Ciel continued towards his bedroom, figuring that he would sort out the mystery in the morning when his mind was a little clearer. But as soon as Ciel reached his room and stepped inside, it became clear that Sebastian wasn't going to wait until morning to help Ciel solve the mystery.

"Did you enjoy the party, my Lord?" Sebastian asked, setting another lit candle on the table near Ciel's bed.

Ciel watched his butler carefully, wondering what was on Sebastian's mind. "It was a good party. Perfect in every aspect of course, as expected from the Phantomhive name. People will be talking about it for weeks to come." He paused and waited until Sebastian was looking at him before continuing. "But I didn't see at the party at all. In fact, you didn't say anything about it in the days leading up to it."

A small, polite smile settled on Sebastian's lips. "It's not my place to say anything about it, my Lord. I am merely just a servant who carries out your bidding." He started to turn down the bedding before moving to Ciel's side so he could start undressing him. "What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't hold my tongue when something was bothering me?"

A triumphant laugh escaped Ciel's mouth. "Ah-ha! I knew that you weren't happy with this party!" Ciel exclaimed, looking smug. "Are you jealous, Sebastian? That I'll be married soon and Elizabeth will be sharing my bed when that was once something we shared?" He teased, trying to coax a reaction out of his butler.

In honesty though, Ciel wasn't happy about the wedding either. Not because of the woman he had to marry, as Elizabeth had matured into a beautiful young lady who was wise and strong like her mother, but because she deserved someone better than him. Ciel was the Queen's Watchdog and he didn't want to drag Elizabeth down into the darkness with him.

Even though she was strong in her own right, Ciel didn't want to endanger her life with his dealing in the Underworld. Moreover, in the end, Ciel wouldn't be able to give Elizabeth what she truly wanted. A loving husband and a family. He cared for her yes, but he didn't love her. That emotion was something Ciel had stopped feeling ever since that cold December day.

And it wasn't fair for Elizabeth to suffer because of that. If Ciel could, he would call off the wedding and urge her to find someone else who could make her happy. But Elizabeth was set in her ways and still had that deep love for Ciel that she had since they were children. It would break her heart to call off the wedding and in the end, accepting her as his wife was the lesser of two evils.

Ciel climbed into bed and pulled the covers back over his body. "You haven't answered my question, Sebastian," he stated, running a hand over the soft blanket.

"It's not my place to answer that question, my Lord," Sebastian answered.

Clicking his tongue, Ciel shook his head and felt a sliver of annoyance sour his mood. "I'm giving you free permission to speak, Sebastian, so speak. What's on your mind?"

Sebastian turned to look at Ciel and he shivered slightly at the look in crimson eyes. They held death and power within their gaze, making Ciel wonder if he had pushed Sebastian too far.

"I have no qualms with who you share your bed with, my Lord. Be it myself, Lady Elizabeth, or some two-bit whore. I'm not a stranger to the sin of lust," Sebastian answered calmly, his face betraying nothing. "Because no matter what happens, whether the wedding progresses or not, or who you take to your bed, you will always belong to me in the end."

Ciel frowned slightly. "But," he prompted, sensing something further behind Sebastian's words. "We shared a bed too at one time."

Sebastian nodded. "What we had back then was nothing more than a mutual way to satisfy our needs. There was nothing else between us at that time." His eyes flashed. "Unless you wish to try again and test that theory one last time before you can put to rest that nagging thought in your mind."

Hesitation flickered over Ciel's face as he weighed the options. It had been several months since the last time they shared a bed and even though Ciel would never say so aloud, the thought had always stayed there in the back of his mind. He had enjoyed those pleasure filled nights. Not because of the feelings between them, as there was none, but because of the pleasure that Sebastian had brought upon his body.

Ciel was only human and he had his needs too, just as any other person had and Sebastian was no different. What they had was something dangerous and sinful. That alone had been enough for Sebastian to agree to their actions when Ciel had first asked. No doubt Sebastian had savored the pleasure between them, tasting his (o) as though it was fine wine.

Finally, Ciel waved Sebastian closer and waited until the demon was standing beside his bed. He knew that this act would further stain him in sin, but Ciel couldn't resist the call of pleasure that Sebastian could offer him. In a way, Sebastian was right; the demon owned him. Body and soul. "I know this is wrong," he murmured. "But I can't stop."

Soft lips pressed against his own and Ciel felt himself being pressed further into the bed. He had forgotten what it felt like, to be kissed by the older male. That part of his life was in the past, when he was young and his body had been changing. Ever since he had turned eighteen though, Ciel had banished Sebastian from his bed, knowing that he shouldn't have let the demon in in the first place.

Sebastian had never said anything about it, but it seemed as though the feelings were still there. Ciel moaned softly as a tongue swept across his lips and he opened his mouth without thought, allowing Sebastian's tongue entrance into his mouth.

He groaned when Sebastian didn't take the bait and for a moment, he wondered what the older male was doing. Their lips were pressed together with their mouths open, but nothing more was going on and Ciel squirmed, feeling odd in such a weird position. Finally, Sebastian shifted and Ciel felt him suck in a breath.

It felt weird, as though the man was literally stealing his breath away and for a second Ciel had the urge to cough into Sebastian's mouth. His throat tickled and Ciel pulled back slightly from Sebastian, wanting to clear the tickling sensation. They broke apart and Ciel coughed lightly, feeling something well up inside his chest.

He rubbed at his chest absently, wondering if his asthma was working against his body when he realized that Sebastian was watching him curiously. Deep red eyes bore into his body, as though he was seeing past his flesh and Ciel shivered slightly. "What?" He snapped, feeling the odd sensation in his chest vanish.

"Just thinking," Sebastian answered, his lips curling into a smirk.

Ciel tilted away from Sebastian as the man leaned in closer until the side of Ciel's head pressed against the covers. "About what?" He asked, a single eye looking up at the demon as Sebastian's breath fanned over him.

Sebastian reached forward and tilted Ciel's head to the side so they were looking at each other. He gently removed the eye patch and let his left hand rest on Ciel's chest. His fingers brushed over his heart before continuing up Ciel's chest to his throat. The man was silent as his fingers skimmed over the pale skin and he paused underneath Ciel's right eye.

"How the eyes are the window to one's soul," Sebastian finally answered, raising his hand up to his mouth so he could pull away his glove.

The odd sensation was back and Ciel found himself growing uneasy as Sebastian's hand settled once more on his face. Fingers caressed his skin, stroking it as the feeling grew more and more as Sebastian continued to watch him carefully.

"You're very poetic tonight," Ciel commented, trying to push aside the unease.

"I have every right to be," Sebastian answered and his fingers stopped moving. They pressed lightly into the skin just below Ciel's marked eye and Sebastian's eyes glowed brightly in the darkened room. "Tonight is a special night, isn't it," he purred in pleasure

Pressure mounted behind Ciel's eyes and he squirmed on the bed as the pain grew. A scream left his mouth as Sebastian's fingers pushed harder around his eye and his wails pitched in volume until Sebastian's mouth crashed against his own, swallowing the screams as they grew louder and louder. Pain filled Ciel's body as his chest burned and something twisted deep inside him. He was pressed further into the bed as Sebastian's body covered his own and Ciel thrashed against him, trying to break away.

His vision swam from lack of oxygen and the pain made him dizzy. It felt as though something was tearing apart the inside of his body with a thousand little nails, scratching and clawing their way to get out. Something moved up his throat and the urge to vomit was strong, but nothing made its way out of his mouth, leaving him instead to dry heave against Sebastian's mouth.

The action only made the demon press his mouth harder against him as Sebastian breathed in every cough, making the odd sensation in Ciel's throat grow even more. Something wet trickled down Ciel's cheek and for a moment, Ciel thought they were tears. But as the smell of cooper grew, he realized it was his blood as Sebastian's fingers forced their way further into his eye.

The pain doubled and Ciel's mouth finally tore away from Sebastian's as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Above him, Sebastian chuckled and continued to dig his fingers into the contracted eye. Fire tore at his face and blood trickled down his cheek as Ciel sobbed in pain and his hands came up to clutch at Sebastian's wrist, trying to push him away.

He screamed again, this time calling out Elizabeth's name, begging for someone; anyone who could come save him. But the sounds only made Sebastian's grin grow wider, sharp teeth protruding from his mouth in a dangerous smirk. And as Ciel continued to look at them, he could see blood dripping from the fangs and as Ciel stared at the dripping liquid, he grew aware of a sudden pain in his chest along with blossoming warmth that spread across his skin.

It didn't take a genius to realize that it was blood and that somehow Sebastian had torn into his chest, just above his heart. Sebastian's free hand pressed against the wound, nails digging into the bloodied hole until Ciel didn't know which pain was worse. The one in his eye or his chest.

The room around him flickered and changed before him as the air grew cold around him. The walls started to move and seemed to pulse with a life of their own as the shadows of other demons flickered throughout the room. Their wails and screams reaching Ciel's ears until he couldn't tell them apart from his own cries.

He couldn't figure out why no one was coming to his rescue or at least to investigate the noise. By now someone must've heard them and the thought had Ciel screaming all the louder.

"That's it," Sebastian purred and leaned down to lick away the blood that streamed down Ciel's cheeks. "Keep screaming and calling for help. It only excites me more to hear you cry and know that no one else can hear you. It's just you and me tonight, my Lord."

"Wh-what?" Ciel gasped before tossing his head back in pain as something sharp seemed to shoot from his heart up to his throat. It cut of his breath and Ciel struggled to breathe as a lump rested in his throat before suddenly vanishing. With it gone, Ciel gasped in mouthfuls of air before another scream left his mouth and all the precious air he had just swallowed left in that single act.

His head felt as though it was on fire, all the pain and pressure pulsing behind his eye until it felt as though it would split from the sheer pressure. It was as though someone was pumping burning liquid into his skull and with nowhere to go, it could only press against his skull until Ciel died from pain. He screamed at Sebastian to stop but nothing left his mouth and it was with growing horror that Ciel realized he couldn't feel the rest of his body.

"You have such a pretty soul, Ciel," Sebastian purred and his fingers twisted once more in Ciel's eye socket. "Would you like to see it?" He asked, his smile growing wider, more sinister.

Ciel tried to shake his head but found it impossible with Sebastian's fingers still curled around his eye but the look of terror was no doubt clear on his face. His grip around Sebastian's wrist had long sense grown slack and he was powerless against the demon. Even if he could feel his arms, there was no way his mere human strength could match that of Sebastian's.

Sebastian clicked his tongue at him as a soft 'no' escaped his mouth in a whimper and in a single, fluid movement, yanked his arm back. Pain like nothing Ciel could imagine raced through Ciel's body all at once, leaving his body convulsing on the bed as his mouth opened in a silent scream until he was gagging and gasping for breath.

Minutes passed and the room swam around him as Ciel tried to focus on the demon. He could see Sebastian holding something in his clawed grip and didn't have to look at it to know that it was his eye. Hot blood trickled from the place where his eye had once sat on his face but the pain had left Ciel speechless and he could only lay limply on the mattress.

"Look Ciel," Sebastian called, his voice taunting and teasing. "They say the eyes are the mirror to the soul and you silly humans never realize how right you are in that fact. When a demon takes a contracted soul, they often force the soul from the body, cutting it away with the devil's kiss before guiding it up into the eyes. And then, they're plucked from the body like an apple from a tree and I'm sure I don't need to tell you the rest. The fact that you branded your eye with the contract makes it that much better for me."

The words 'you're the apple of my eye' came to mind briefly before they vanished just as quickly, like the wings of a hummingbird. Delicate and fast. There was nothing Ciel could do but stay still on the bed, trying to breathe but finding each breath harder to take. It was as though he was breathing under water, the air around him thick and wet, and it pressed against his face like death's mask.

Sebastian chuckled lowly, the sound making Ciel shudder. "I can see it on your face, you're asking why. Why Sebastian? Why are you taking my soul when our contract isn't over?" He smirked and leaned forward to slap Ciel's cheek lightly. "The answer is simple my Lord. Because I own you. You may think you own me by making me play butler and bend to your every whim, but I'm merely lending you my services; I play for keeps. And no matter what happens, marriage or otherwise, you will always be mine."

Ciel struggled for breath as the room swam around him, growing dark as black impeded on his vision. He was dying, his heart slowly growing weak and his body growing cold while Sebastian held his soul in his clawed grip. His body rebelled briefly before seemingly collapsing on itself and Ciel could feel death tugging at his body.

It was a soft and gentle pull, so opposite from the violent removal of his soul. Almost as though death's arms were cradling him and easing him for the final trip into the afterlife. Ciel had always known that this would be the end result of his life, that he wouldn't live a full life and that when the time came, Sebastian would take his soul. But he hadn't expected the demon to break the contract simply because of the marriage.

His fingers curled once around the blanket before they released it, Ciel finding no strength in his body to hold on anymore. Next to him, Sebastian shifted and leaned down, ready to impart his final words.

"You will always be mine, Ciel," he murmured. "No matter whom you marry or who you lie with, you will always be mine. Body and soul. Never forget that."

Exhausted, Ciel could barely find the strength to understand the words and felt his body fall limp on the bed as darkness overtook his vision, even though his mind screamed that this wasn't fair. It screamed the demon's name and if only Ciel had a little more energy, he would call Sebastian's name himself…

Sebastian's name left his lips in a sudden burst of energy, one that had Ciel's body jerking harshly on the bed and his eyes snapping open. For a moment, Ciel could only stare up at the ceiling, panting and gasping for breath as the covers pressed against his body. He struggled against them and finally tossed the covers to the side before bolting up in bed.

His hands flew to his face, gingerly feeling around his eyes. Two eyes greeted Ciel's exploring fingers and Ciel quickly squeezed his right eye shut, not wanting to believe what his senses were telling him. But instead of empty darkness in his left eye, Ciel was left staring at his bedroom as though nothing had changed.

"What?" He breathed, confusion mounting in Ciel's chest. He couldn't understand what was going on. One moment Ciel felt as though he was dying and the next, he was alive and still had both his eyes. All the blood that he had seen before was missing and his room looked exactly as it had. Nothing had changed and Ciel couldn't stop using his left eye to look around the room.

Had it been nothing more than a bad dream? No. Ciel shook his head. The pain had been too real for it to be a dream. Ciel had felt Sebastian's hands pressing into his face and had felt his soul being severed from his body. Just the memory of such things was enough to have Ciel trembling on the bed.

It had hurt so much and the thoughts had Ciel panting for breath as phantom pain washed over his body again. It made his toes and fingers numb while the room swam around him. "It was a dream," Ciel gasped, trying to convince himself even though he knew it wasn't true. "Nothing but a bad dream."

A low chuckle came from the corner of the room and Ciel's head snapped in the direction of the sound, his eyes settling on Sebastian as the demon stood in the shadows. Ciel shivered as crimson eyes glowed at him, watching him with a hunger that made Ciel want to hide under the covers despite his age.

"You called?" Sebastian purred, stepping forward and into the moonlight that streamed into the room.

"You," Ciel started, unsure where to begin before his anger supplied him with the answer. "What the hell did you do?" He snarled.

Sebastian chuckled again. "I did nothing," he answered. "Never once did I touch you after we shared that kiss and I removed my glove. Everything that you suffered through was nothing more than an illusion."

Ciel shook his head. "That was too real to be an illusion. You…you were taking my soul. You did take my soul."

"Yet here we sit, talking to one another," Sebastian answered. "No. You still have your soul. I never took it."

Fine trembles worked their way through Ciel's body. "But I felt it. All that pain and fear. I felt everything." His hands curled into fists. "You had to have done something to me!"

Sebastian nodded. "I told you that it was merely an illusion, one that you could feel as though it was really happening. I didn't have to lay a finger on you to produce those images or feelings, but instead, I simply exchanged a demon's poison with you, one that you accepted willingly."

Ciel's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to recall a time when Sebastian had done such a thing. "The kiss," he finally exclaimed, realization dawning in his mind. "You gave me the poison then."

"I did," Sebastian answered. "While powerless to other demons, our saliva can be rather potent to humans if a demon so wishes it. We can control the acidity of it and in return, it helps to keep your human poisons from harming us. But instead of killing you with it, I simply forced the illusion on you."

"Why?" Ciel gasped, having a hard time understanding why Sebastian would do such a thing. There was no love between them or any other emotions, and Ciel couldn't understand Sebastian's reasoning for acting that way. Never before had Sebastian acted so violent to him, only Ciel's enemies and the change was unsettling.

He flinched as Sebastian's hand rose and traced under the contracted eye. "I told you before, you still belong to me. You may not realize it, but a wedding is a type of contract and with it, you're now in two contracts. But you were contracted to me first. I gave you new life and I will be the one to take it away, never forget that." The words were cold, spoken in the tone as though Sebastian was conducting business and in the end, that's all it was for the demon. "Demons are curiously possessive of the ones we contract with and we don't like it when they enter another one; whether it's with another demon or by something as simple as a marriage."

"This marriage changes nothing," Ciel protested. "I still want to work towards my revenge and make those people suffer at my hands. And you will have my soul after that, as promised. You've always had that and marrying Elizabeth means nothing. She will not own my soul and I can't give it to her when there was nothing there to give her in the first place."

Sebastian smirked. "I know that," he purred. "But consider this a warning when you start to think that your life is suddenly going right. When suddenly you're married to a beautiful woman and you have children of your own. It may make you reconsider our deal and the moment you hesitate or try to go back on the contract will be the end."

Ciel shook his head. "I won't," he said, ignoring the slightly tremor in his voice. "I won't hesitate. I told you as much when we first formed the contract."

"I hope not," Sebastian answered, his hand finally falling from Ciel's face in such a way that his fingers trailed down Ciel's cheek. "Despite your marriage to Lady Elizabeth, you still belong to me and you'll never escape my grasp. Never. Consider this a little reminder."

Blue eyes watched as Sebastian stepped backwards and seemingly blended into the shadows with ease. A subtle reminder that even though Ciel couldn't see him, Sebastian would always be there and would always know what was going on with him; mentally and physically. Ciel was bound to Sebastian, just as the demon was bound to him and that which tied them together was stronger than the vows Ciel would take with Elizabeth.

But Sebastian wanted to make sure that Ciel understood that fact and understood that while Elizabeth may enter Ciel's life now as his wife, even she wouldn't be able to stop the inevitable from happening when the time came for Sebastian to take Ciel's soul. And take it he would, Ciel had no doubt of that. This little warning was just a show of how serious Sebastian was and that he wouldn't play games.

The warning and illusion had done little to break the fragile trust Ciel had with Sebastian, but Ciel would be lying if he said that it hadn't shaken him up a bit. Ciel had always understood what would happen when he accomplished his revenge, that fact was clear and precise. But the severity of the illusion had rattled Ciel's nerves regardless.

"Sebastian," Ciel called out to the empty room, knowing that Sebastian was somewhere in the shadows. "The illusion you gave me earlier. Will it feel that way when you take my soul when the time comes or will it be different?" It was easier to ask that instead of questioning whether the pain would be more or less than what he had experienced. No need to make himself sound weak.

He watched as the shadows flickered, the only indication that Sebastian was indeed still in the room before the demon answered, his voice soft and teasing, and sending chills down Ciel's spine. "Of course not my Lord," Sebastian spoke and Ciel's shoulders relaxed slightly before the demon continued. "It'll be much more painful."

The shadows in the room vanished without another word, leaving Ciel alone in the room with nothing but the moonlight streaming across the carpet. And in the silence, Ciel realized for the first time that perhaps, he wasn't as in control of this game as he had first thought. There was a larger game being played, one that Sebastian controlled and this time, Ciel was simply a piece to the game. A game that would end with his death.


End file.
